


two time ( stay friends? )

by babbeige



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, First Love, Floris | Fundy Deserves Better, Friends to Lovers, Is this even fluff???, Love, Love Confessions, Lowercase, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Polyamorous Character, Romantic Friendship, Sad Floris | Fundy, Unrequited Love, i re-read this and yeah this isnt very fluffy lol, i really dont know how to tag this one fellas, i wrote this while listening to jack stauber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbeige/pseuds/babbeige
Summary: "i think i like you." dream states after a moment of hesitation, cutting fundy off. his eyes widen almost comically and his mouth opens enough for his canines to be seen."you do?" he blinks.dream thinks of george and his dumb goggles. his stupid little laugh and his pretty eyes. dream thinks of sapnap and the white headband he always wears, the sound of his contagious giggles. he thinks of all three of them together and the unspoken question of 'what are we?' that hangs in the air everytime touches and adoring looks linger a second too long. his heart aches with each beat and he shuts it down before it gets too much."yeah." dream says with a nod. he lies straight through his teeth.or,dream comes to a realization after confessing to fundy. he lets it go on too long for either of their good.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	two time ( stay friends? )

**Author's Note:**

> finally some sprinkle fluff from me, maybe. it depends if ur focusing on dreamnotnap or fundy here lol. furry man here has bad time w love like in canon :]  
> im writing their dsmp characters, not their real persons!

he's at fundy's house, the hood of his green hoodie pulled down. he's nervous but not overwhelmingly so. he had half a mind to get flowers for the fox, maybe a whole big bouquet of red tulips and roses –he thinks red means romance in flower language, or at least something close to that, hes not very sure– but there was no way he'd be able to sneak around a whole bouquet without sapnap or george noticing.

george has a sensitive nose and sapnap is more observant than most people would give him credit for. dream wouldn't be able to handle having to tell them he's confessing to fundy. and so, he's at the aforementioned's door with no flowers in sight.

he takes a breath and raps on the door with his knuckles. theres a muffled, 'coming!' as a response, followed by the clunk of a chest being shut, and soon fundy is in front of him. 

he looks suprised that dream is visiting him. dream is suprised he is, too.

"oh, hello dream." fundy greets. theres an awkward silence and his eyes wander equally awkwardly, lingering on the dirty blonde hair that's on display before glancing at the ground.

his tail slowly swishes behind him, drooping close to the floor and oddly nice to look at move. dream's heart starts to calm. 

"so uh.. do you need anythi-"

"i think i like you." dream states after a moment of hesitation, cutting fundy off. his fingers fiddle at the hem of his green jacket. fundy's eyes widen almost comically and his mouth opens enough for his canines to be seen. his ears are pinned straight up and turned to dream's direction. his tail stills.

"you do?" he blinks.

dream thinks of george and his dumb goggles, the way his smile never fails to shine. his stupid little laugh and his pretty eyes. 

he thinks of his blue shirt and the first time dream realized the way his heart always felt like it was close to bursting near george wasn't normal between friends. he thinks about when he first noticed the way george looked at sapnap and him, and decided that also wasn't normal between friends either.

with george, it was fluttering butterflies in stomachs, choked out comebacks to flirty teasing and smiling with cheeks blushed pink. he never failed to fluster dream in the best ways. it was sparks flying and a tingle whenever they touched. 

it was like in romance movies made for teenage girls with the same cliche plot over and over again, except dream couldn't think of a world in which he would ever get bored of the way his heart speeds up whenever george leans a bit too close, or when his goggles come off and dream's whole universe slows for a few seconds — it always felt like he goes monkey brain whenever george does that, 'look, pretty boy! look! see!' — with george, it felt like fire, it burned and hurt in the way only george, and his eyes, his laugh, his smile, his everything, could.

he thinks of sapnap and the white headband he always wears. he thinks of his contagious giggles and fluffy black hair, the way he'd make up words in the heat of the moment and the shit eating grin he always wears before teasing george half to death. 

he thinks of the time dream had returned to the community house to sapnap holding george's hand with both of his, eyes locked on each other's and sap lifting george's hand towards his face. 

dream had opened the door loud enough to startle them both away from each other but the borderline sexual tension in the air was hard to wash away, even with jokes being cracked left, right and centre.

with sapnap, it wasn't like it was with george, but it was always there in the background, strong and consistent. it was safe and comfortable, something to lean back on, something that never changes. it felt like a home you could always return to. 

it was the way you could see it so clearly in his deep black eyes, the way sapnap could be as mean as a wolf with his playful insults, but his eyes would still glow with something so soft dream wants to drown in it, because with sapnap, it felt like the waves of a neverending ocean. it was strong and certain, yet soft and pretty. just like him himself. 

he thinks about the time george, sapnap and him were laying down on soft grass that itched if you squirmed too much. they were all sweaty and hiding from the glowering sun beneath a large oak tree. he thinks about sapnap smiling while plucking danelions up from the soil and blowing them at an unsuspecting george whilst his head rested on dream's chest. he thinks of all three of them together and the unspoken question of 'what are we?' that hangs in the air everytime touches and adoring looks linger a second too long. his heart aches with each beat and he shuts it down before it gets too much.

"yeah." dream says with a nod. he lies straight through his teeth. 

he watches fundy beam, a big smile that shows off all his sharp little teeth. he meekly takes dream's hands into his own black paws. his fluffy cheeks puff up. it feels gross to look fundy straight in his face and lie to him, to give away words like that to the wrong person.

fundy's eyes are so full of everything sweet and nice, like the things singers let their voices describe in love songs they've written whilst drowning in the fury of giddy bliss and pounding hearts; the type of songs they'll look back on, raw and hurt after a nasty breakup, and cry to. 

it's the type of nice that lonely, sad poets write about once they're no longer lonely or sad. 

its the type that blooms in dream's chest when he thinks about his two closest friends, the type that he wants to trap in a glass jar to marinate, or maybe make into the kind of hard candy that you place under your tongue to savour the sweetness as it slowly disolves.

there's a sinking feeling in dream's chest and he doesn't smile back behind his mask, but gently squeezes fundy's paws instead. 

fundy's beam turns into a small, happy smile and all dream wants is to tell the fox he's the wrong person to smile at with those eyes. 

he wants to say sorry, and take it all back, anything to rid of the bitter guilt stirring in his gut right now. but he can't. 

he can't because he's dream and he has to do this. 

he's dream,  
and sometimes he wishes he wasn't but that would mean he wouldn't have met sapnap and george.

you lose some, you win two maybe friends, maybe boyfriends, he supposes.

he wants to utter those three little words to the only two people that have made him feel like he was incomplete without them, but not in a bad way. it was more in a "i never knew life could feel this bright and nice until i met you" way.

he's always been independent, it was just the way he was. he didn't need much from others and though he liked having company, he had never felt like he was missing something magical without someone before. except for them.

his thoughts feel so raw and bare, like a weeping wound after you tear the bandaid off and he's never cemented his emotions into a thought so fitting. 

it felt like engraving words he hadn't even had to make up by himself into stone, yet it felt like he was building something wonderful within himself. 

he couldn't even imagine the way the words would taste on his tongue, the way they would sound in the air. 

how it would feel like, telling sapnap. 

how it would feel like, telling george. 

how it would like, telling them. 

how it would feel like, confirming that no, they weren't all just really close friends.

how it would feel like, asking if they wanted to stay friends or be something more.

..

or something more..

..

and so, with another man's loving gaze fixed onto him, soft paws in his hands and a warmth that feels suffocating threatening to swallow him whole, dream comes to a conclusion that feels like it came so directly from his heart, it made every other thought he has ever thought of feel like white lies.

he thinks he likes them.

he thinks he wants to tell them.

( fundy invites him into his house, paw still holding onto his hand with the kind of joy you can't hold back even if you tried etched into his face. he tugs dream by the wrist gently, and dream closes the door behind him on autopilot. )

he likes sapnap. he likes george.

( fundy talks to him and his voice is light and the tiny bit jittery and its the last thing on dream's mind right now. dream nods and hums and chuckles a beat off cue. fundy doesn't notice. or at least, doesn't bring it up. )

he likes them.

**Author's Note:**

> much inspired by the  
> Two Time [ dream SMP animation ] by boboot Trash !! i reccomend you check it out if you haven't seen it yet :]


End file.
